Raccoon City (RE:D)
'Raccoon City '(in ''Declassified ''series) is a large, remote, developed city located somewhere in mid-western United States, near the Arklay Mountain range. It was destroyed during the t-Virus outbreak of 1998. Demography The population of Raccoon City is roughly 120,000. Figures regarding proportions of gender, age and ethnicity are unknown. Geography The precise location of Raccoon City is never mentioned in Colorado, though it is suspected to be somewhere on the west side of the state at the foot of the Arklay Mountains. It is also separated by the Marble River. The Marble River was the center of the city. It also had powered the city through a hydroelectric dam. The city was also separated into three districts, though it is assumed there were many smaller districts around the city. *Uptown - a mostly residential area with small parks. Points of Interest include: The Raccoon City Zoo, The University of Science. *Downtown - generally a commercial district with minor housing. On the map of Raccoon CIty found on the cover of Issue 1, it is the entirety of the city south of Empire Road. Points of interest include: Warren Memorial Dam, St. Patrick Clocktower, and the Raccoon City Police and Fire Department Stations. *Paraguas Park - A mixed commercial and residential area. On the map of Raccoon City found on the cover of Issue 1, it is the entire center of the city and shaped like an octagon. Points of Interest include: City Hall, Umbrella Corporate Headquarters, and Raccoon City General Hospital. Transportation The city is roughly based on a grid system with numerous thoroughfares including. *Ennerdale Street - A main road that runs through the center of Downtown. The Raccoon City Police Department can be found here. *Raccoon City Expressway - A large highway that runs through Raccoon City. Used heavily during the evacuation of Raccoon City, it was blocked off by military officials due to the blocking of traffic throughout the city. *Mission Avenue - A street that runs through Paragaus Park, it connects to the Expressway and runs through it. The Free Clinic is found here. *Paraguas Street - A small street seen in the comic, it is where the Umbrella Corporate Headquarters are found. Now much else is known about it. It is also noted that Raccoon City had a subway system, though during the infection, the Federal Relief Agency closed down the subways to prevent further infection. Economy While the GDP of Raccoon City remains unknown, it is rumored to have been in bad condition or had been until it's domination by the Umbrella Corporation. The city had a large criminal activities problem, and it's police force was being reduced for the second time in one month, according to Brody. Approximately 47% of the city's population were believed to be working with directly or indirectly with the company, working in many sectors such as pharmaceuticals and computing while a select few knew of it's illegal activities in bio-engineering. The corporation, by the modern day, had generously financed much of the city's infrastructure, including a intercity rail line, subway, schools and parks in an attempt to improve public relations and appearance. Government Raccoon City has a elected municipal government system. Mayor Michael Warren became mayor in 1986, after the assassination of the previous mayor, who remains unnamed. Warren supported and engineered the underground subways and intercity lines, as well as helped fund the city's electrical system. Sometime inbetween his election as mayor and the outbreak, Warren made deals with Umbrella Corporation to provide assistance in the city's economical problems as well as supporting many new projects and city services. By 1998, the city has become overly dependant on the Umbrella Corporation, giving them complete corporate control of the city and it's services. History As far as the comic states. Raccoon City achieved city status sometime in 1955 (According to a Now Entering sign in "A Good Day to Undie"). It's police force has, for a number of years, been under investigation by the US Department of Information and has sent in numerous agents as Abrams states. Some months before the comic series, it is said that the Raccoon City Specialized Tactics and Recon Services was sent into the Arklay Mountains to investigate a group of bizarre murders and strange occurances such as a train accident and an odd call coming from an isolated mansion in the region. Though it is not stated, this could be the comics version of the Mansion Incident and the Eclipse Express Incident . It is unsure if Raccoon City was suffering from the weapons shortage like it's video game counterpart. Though it is mentioned by Frank Irons, R.P.D. Chief, that the police was struggling due to political interference. Quarantine of the City Raccoon City underwent quarantine sometime in Mid-September, Army personnel reported it was due to Cholera in the water supplies, it was more than likely due to the T-Virus. The US Army proceeded to lock down all exits to the city, including the intercity train lines run by CityLiner and the Expressway, rerouting traffic down dirt roads that ran through the Arklay Mountain range. Shortly afterwards, schools and airports were closed to prevent further infection and the F.R.A. took control of Newbury Elementary School and turned it into a field hospital for the sickness. The R.P.D. 's Police Chief, Frank Irons, is ordered to use deadly force upon any encounters of murder or rioting to suppress any growing rebellion or acts of violence. The R.F.D. is called to set certain buildings ablaze by orders of the F.R.A. as they are filled with bodies and need disposal. Outbreak and Decline In late September, the infection reached nearly half the population. The F.R.A became overwhelmed with sick patients and the police were trying to hold their own against looters, rioters, and so forth. As the city's government nearly collapsed. The outbreak began, at Newbury Elementary. With the piles of unburnt bodies slowly coming back to life and the undead growing around their field hospital. Military used large tanks to try and clear the way. This would prove to be their downfall, as shortly after the tanks enter, one lost control and torn open the fences separating the undead from the hospital. The twin tanks hold out until they become overtaken, as the military quickly evacuates and leaves many of the scientists behind. Those who were left alive, were either eaten or turned into the undead and continued the chaos. Frank Irons, paranoid of what Umbrella would do once they found him, and his suspicious of his own men and women on the force, ordered an all out riot scenario on the town. All officers left to stop the riots, but were quickly beaten and turned by the hordes of undead, as Frank Irons locked himself away in the Police Station. The Raccoon City Fire Department tried it's best to handle the fires across town, but were soon taken over as well by the hordes of undead roaming the streets. As Abrams, the secret agent, tried to escape. His helicopter collided with an escaping army helicopter and lost control, slamming hard into an apartment complex, while the other helicopter crashed at Stagla Gas Station. Those who survived turned psychotic or riotous, and those who didn't either died or turned into the undead. Legacy Raccoon City was destroyed on October 1st, 1998. It's legacy opened the eyes to the US Government of the dangers of created biological agents and soon began a long campaign to illegalize them. The leader of this commission, Senator Harold Beck, would soon be arrested during the Roseland Incident of 2004 due to connections to not only Umbrella, but to numerous bio-terrorist organizations. After it's destruction, attempts by F.R.A. Scientists were made to create a cure and numerous methods were thought of to cease the continuing infection rather than destroying the city via nuclear missile. The US Government would later start regulations and army training programs to help prevent these incidents from happening anywhere else. These would be lead by a man named C. Redfield, according to a newspaper read by Abrams. Destruction --- Galley --- Comparisons to Actual Raccoon City --- Trivia --- Category:Locations